Distant past
The distant past is defined in Earth's calendar as being from "the big bang" until 1699. :The notation BCE ("Before Common Era") and CE ("Common Era") are alternative notations for BC ("Before Christ") and AD ("anno Domini"), respectively. Major events 5 billion years BCE *One of the first intelligent races thought to exist, known as the Guardians built a peaceful star empire during this era, as well as constructing the Guardian of Forever and gaining expert knowledge of time & space. (Star Trek: Unity) *The Preservers accidentally create the Borg while developing nanoprobes for medical use. One of One assimilates the Preserver population of Adaris VIId but is captured by her creator; the Borg Queen is born offworld. |A Voice in the Wilderness, Part II}} 4th century BCE *Experiments with polaric ion energy by a native early-warp civilization on Yamatai destroy all life on the planet, converting some of the humanoid inhabitants into non-corporeal beings of polaric energy, most of which destabilize and die. One manages to survive by bonding to a stabilizing crystal and begins wondering the galaxy in a recovered starship. (Star Trek Online: Valkyries) 3rd century BCE *A ship bearing a polaric energy being arrives on Earth and makes contact with prehistoric natives in Japan. The being possesses a Human priestess, impresses the natives with her power and knowledge, and begins to reign as the Sun Queen Himiko. (Star Trek Online: Valkyries) *Beginning of the Yayoi period in prehistoric Japan. Introduction of bronze and iron metallurgy, weaving, and rice agriculture to the region. 1st century BCE *c. 4 BCE: Approximate birthdate of Jesus, later believed by Christians to be the messiah prophesied in the Bible, and by Muslims to be a significant prophet. 1st century CE *c. 30 CE: At the demand of the Jewish high priesthood, Jesus is crucified in Jerusalem by the Roman Empire. 3rd century *Humans from prehistoric Japan terraform Yamatai in the Dragon's Head Nebula under the direction of the Sun Queen Himiko. (Star Trek Online: Valkyries) *Hoshi is chosen as the next host of the Sun Queen Himiko and takes her own life to prevent this fate, trapping Himiko in her old body on Yamatai for the next 2,200 years. (Star Trek Online: Valkyries) *Collapse of Yayoi civilization in Japan and end of Yayoi period. 5th century *451: Battle of the Catalaunian Plains between the Western Roman Empire and the s. **In the mirror universe, General Flavius Aetius overthrows Emperor Valentinian III following the battle, causing the Western Empire to survive longer than in the prime universe. |Brother on Brother, Daughter on Mother}} *455: Rome is sacked by the Vandals. **In the mirror universe, Emperor Flavius Aetius defeats the Vandals. |Brother on Brother, Daughter on Mother}} 6th century * 570: Approximate birth date of the Islamic prophet Muhammad in the Earth city of Mecca. 7th century * 632: Death of Muhammad. 10th century *Sean's Bar opens in Athlone, Ireland in the year 900. ( ) *The Bajora people create Bajor'la, a simplified version of their language Old High Bajoran, to communicate more easily with their conquests. |A Changed World}} 15th century * 1484: The Turei lead a coalition of Delta Quadrant species to victory over the Vaadwaur, driving them into near extinction. ( ) 17th century *Montreal was founded and, with it, its seaport. |The Defector|TSF}} Distant past